


Sin tiempo

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Poor Mycroft, Sad, Sickfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Sólo necesitaban tiempo... Pero el tiempo se termina





	Sin tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division: Writters and readers Un fic con la palabra tiempo  
> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Gatiss y Moffat.

Solo necesitaban tiempo.  
Sus padres para superar la decepción y olvidar su traición. Por que aunque a solas con sus pensamientos reconocían que preferían el recuerdo de su dulce y pobre niña muerta a la imagen de la despiadada y desquiciada asesina que había resultado ser Eurus en realidad, Mycroft los había traicionado y les vendría bien que su hijo mayor se mantuviera una temporada lejos de ellos .

Sherlock exigió verse libre de su "insoportable interferencia", a fin de cuentas, tenía su propia familia ahora y una hermana a la que cuidar. El ya le llamaría si lo necesitaba. Después de todo, tenía que reconstruir su relación con John. Ya habría tiempo más adelante para sentarse con su hermano y decir todo lo que su política de cero sentimentalismos con la familia le impedía decir ahora.

Gregory le pidió tiempo para pensar hacia dónde iban y que esperaba de su relación. Tiempo para decidir si los sentimientos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para superar todas las medias verdades y secretos que rodeaban al hombre. Tiempo para admitir ante su familia y amigos que llevaba años en una relación con un hombre, y que ese hombre era, ni más ni menos, que Mycroft Holmes. No era que dudara de sus sentimientos, ni de los de Mycroft. El sólo... Necesitaba tiempo.

Mycroft estaba extrañamente tranquilo, a pesar de todas las cosas que tenía que dejar preparadas. 

 

Por una vez, el aislamiento al que parecían haberle condenado parecía una bendición. Eso les facilitaría las cosas al final. No sufrirían. 

Con una débil sonrisa, guardó el informe médico que contenía su último secreto: Mycroft Holmes se estaba quedando sin tiempo.


End file.
